


Connecting Ties

by katanrock



Series: Meeting Places (Back Here Again) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I would say I'm surprised that there's no Quinlan & Cal tag, Psychometry, but I'm not, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katanrock/pseuds/katanrock
Summary: Obi-Wan decides to visit his crechemate, Quinlan Vos. What started out as a social meeting turned into an impromptu lesson. Or, Obi-Wan helps guide Cal’s lesson.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Cal Kestis, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos
Series: Meeting Places (Back Here Again) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639870
Comments: 15
Kudos: 341





	Connecting Ties

The halls were quiet today. 

Despite it being midday, the halls were mostly empty, an anomaly rarely seen on such days. Obi-Wan took a deep breath. It was nice, having the halls to himself. Usually at this point, he would have been stopped multiple times by Masters and Knights hoping to make light talk with him, or discuss business. Today, Obi-Wan found himself alone, with only a few stray people hurrying down to either classes or to prepare for missions. 

Obi-Wan eventually found himself in the Knight quarters. Today was Obi-Wan’s few free days. Anakin decided to study on his own volition (though he wonders if he was actually in the Archives or holed up in the hangar with Artoo), so Obi-Wan decided it was a nice enough decision to visit a fellow crechemate, and friendly rival. He came up to a door, and knocked. From beyond the closed apartment, a muffled conversation was heard, before footsteps approached. 

The door opened, revealing Quinlan Vos in its place.

“Obi-Wan!” The Kiffar announced, a grin split his face, his yellow tattoo stretched from ear to ear. Obi-Wan fought the urge to roll his eyes, merely raising his eyebrows. 

“Quin.” Obi-Wan replied. He stared and Quinlan expectantly before the humanoid remembered his manners. Stepping to the side, he invited Obi-Wan into his apartment.

“I guess I have two guests today,” Quinlan commented. “And two readheads at that.” From the corner, Obi-Wan came to the realization that at the kitchen table sat a familiar face. 

“Youngling Kestis.” Obi-Wan greeted, giving a warm smile to the child (much taller than he last remembered) sipping a cup of water.

The child jerked his head up, before landing his eyes on Obi-Wan. Immediately, Cal stood up and bowed. “H-hello, Master Kenobi.” Obi-Wan took the time to sit across from Cal, who also sat back down. From behind, Quinlan entered his kitchen, and returned with a cup of water.

“I have some water on the stove,” Quinlan explained, setting the cup on the table. “I know you love leaf water.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at this comment. Of course Quin would be the one to point out his love for tea. 

“Thank you.” Was all Obi-Wan said. His eyes shifted to Cal, who stared down into his nearly empty drink. “What brings you here, Youngling Kestis?” Obi-Wan asks. Cal glances up from his drink, before nervously looking towards Quinlan. 

“I give him private lessons.” Was all Quinlan said. “You know how it goes.” Obi-Wan only nodded, reading between the lines. Understanding flooded his mind. Quinlan was a skilled lightsaber duelist. But given the place of their activity, Cal was most likely getting help from Quin’s other skill.  _ Psychometry _ , Obi-Wan’s mind whispered. 

Obi-Wan stole a glance at Cal again, who seemed to become self-conscious. He met eyes with Quinlan. An idea formed.

“I was here for a social gathering,” Obi-Wan began. Cal, once again, lifted his eyes up to the Knight and Master on the other side of the table. “But, it seems like I could be of use in this lesson.” Mischief broke out on Quin’s face, and Obi-Wan didn’t know if Quin would embarrass him today. 

“Great idea, Obi,” Quinlan smirked. He began to enter the kitchen. “I’ll prepare the tea. Cal, why don’t you try to extract Master Kenobi’s current emotions right now, and then try to find a memory too?” Cal met Quin’s eyes, before nodding his head. As Quinlan entered the kitchen, Obi-Wan led Cal into the living area of the apartment. Outside the windows, Coruscant could be seen. Ships flew, with the backdrop of the Senate and government buildings casting shadows on the rest of the planet’s surface. The sun was still high in the sky, Coruscant’s man-made atmosphere casting a beautiful day onto the temple. Both Youngling and Master sat on the cushions, framed by the scenery. 

Once comfortable, Cal began to look nervous. After a couple of minutes, he reached his hand out to Obi-Wan. “C-can I take your hand?” He asked. “I-Knight Vos says that physical connections help connect the Force from one vessel to another.”

“Of course.” Obi-Wan laid his hands into the child’s palm, dwarfing the growing boy’s hands. Cal took a deep breath, before opening himself up. Obi-Wan could feel his Force signature meld in with Cal’s, still the bright beacon he remembered from the shared meditation all those months ago. Just as fast as it began, Cal’s presence seeped away, once again contained in his body. The boy stared at Obi-Wan.

“You’re content.” Was the only words Cal said for a little while. “You feel at peace right now. But you also feel amused about something. I saw your padawan. Is he alright?” 

Obi-Wan nodded his head. “Yes, Anakin is quite alright. He is supposedly studying right now.” Obi-Wan reached out through his training bond to his padawan. Nothing was amiss. “But I have a feeling that he might not be doing as much as he said he would.” Cal cracked a smile, and relaxed into their conversation. 

“You did good, Cal.” Cal seemed to grow more comfortable the more the two interacted. “Now, let’s continue your informal lesson. I’ll pull a memory to help you along.” This time, Obi-Wan held his hand out, waiting for Cal to take it and begin. 

Cal’s hand once again settled into Obi-Wan’s, and both closed their eyes. 

The Force accepted Obi-Wan easily into its current, allowing him to flow and give into the Force. It’s current lulled Obi-Wan deeper into his unconscious, before revealing a memory to him. 

A couple decades left the memory faded, any auditory sound long forgotten. All that was left was the imprint of conversations, splashing water, mischievous smiles, and the faces of his closest crechemates. The pink skin of a Mon Calamari, human faces, and a familiar yellow face tattoo. 

Obi-Wan was pulled out of his impromptu meditation by Cal’s gasp and detachment of his hand. Obi-Wan opened his eyes to a wide-eyed child, panting from the memory transfer. The Jedi Master carefully leaned over to the Youngling, pulling him into a kneeling position after he fell to the ground. 

For a few minutes, both redheads sat in silence. Then, Cal started the conversation.

“That was a nice memory.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah. I saw Knight Vos in it. Did you know him well?”

Obi-Wan smirked. “Yes. We were friendly rivals, and crechemates.” Cal’s eyes widened in surprise. Obi-Wan didn’t blame him. With the way they acted, it was hard to see him and Quin being that close.

From the kitchen, Quinlan appeared once again, holding a pot of tea and a couple of cups floating behind him. Obi-Wan frowned disapprovingly.  _ Such frivolous use of the Force _ .

The Knight set the tea set on the coffee table by the couch, before facing the two redheads. 

“I hope the psychometry lesson went well without me here to supervise you?”

Obi-Wan scoffed. “I hope the tea turned out well since I wasn’t there to supervise you.” Cal snickered, bringing his hand up to stifle it.

“Hey! That was one time, Obi. You can’t blame me-” 

“You burned water. I think I have the right to judge you.” Obi-Wan stood up, moving over to the coffee table and pouring himself a cup of tea. He sipped.  _ Not bad _ , he acquiesced. 

Quinlan took this time to turn to Cal. “Time’s up, kid. Head to your classes.” At this, Cal perked up immediately. He darted to the kitchen table where a bag sat at the foot of the chair he sat when Obi-Wan first entered the apartment. Cal then walked to the entrance.

“Goodbye, Knight Vos, Knight Kenobi! Thanks for the help!” The Youngling palmed open the door, and dashed towards his classes. Once Cal left, Quinlan sat down at the couch and got his own cup of tea to sip. 

“He’s a good kid.” Quinlan spoke. Obi-Wan nodded. 

“He’s very talented in psychometry. I didn’t even know there were Younglings with your skill.” 

“Yeah, well we didn’t find out until recently. He had a pretty bad reaction the first time it happened.” Both crechemates sipped from their respective cups of tea. 

Quinlan smirked at Obi-Wan. “So, what brings you to my humble abode?”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, before relaxing on the couch and began conversing with his fellow crechemate on little nothings for the rest of the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is part two of this series!
> 
> This chapter was surprisingly easy to write out! As a novice writer, I'm starting to realize that I'm not great at writing dialogue or inner monologues. Of course, the next two parts just so happen to have a lot of this...
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments! I wasn't expecting a lot of response, but I've been pleasantly surprised. I'm open to constructive criticism as well.
> 
> I'm pretty busy next week with a concert and art show to prepare for, so writing will be slow!


End file.
